Self-Appointed Detective Aoko
by neonkoi
Summary: That one time Aoko caught that stupid thief. Even if it was only for a second. No pairings implied - Written for Poirot Cafe's Super Short Contest #5: Observations.


_**I just realised I can't write with Aoko that well.. Eh.. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito(u)**_

 _ **Written for Poirot Cafe's Super Short Contest #5: Observations**_

 _ **Word Count:789**_

* * *

Aoko gazed at the marble white floors, observing the cracks, corners, and every little speck of dust she could find. There just had to be something off. A flaw of sorts in the security system that her father had painstakingly made to keep that notorious Kaitou KID out. It was a flawless plan, her father had told her and she had smiled encouragingly. She believed it was a _good_ plan, but certainly not flawless. Nothing could be as such and Aoko knew that. That, she supposed, is the exact reason she's doubling the effort herself by trying to find any breaks in the system.

So far, she was beginning to believe that not even a fly could get in... they'd be zapped by the electric gate if they somehow did anyhow. The thought made her cringe. Her father wasn't trying to kill KID was he?

The task force members, looking sharp in their uniforms waved nervously as the inspector's daughter passed and she smiled, cringing slightly as Nakamori Ginzo made his face-pinching rounds near the jewel case that held the target for tonight. Well, at least no one was disguised as KID. Back to examining the floor it is!

Marble white. Marble white. Oh look! Carpet! Lifting it up, she was disappointed to find nothing beneath it and was beginning to tire of her self appointed task. With hesitation, she turned towards the jewel case. Maybe he was already in here? Or maybe he was coming from the ceiling... maybe? She tilted her head up, a breath of annoyance escaping her.

Nope. Not unless he wanted to dig through concrete. The walls were also a no-go. Way too thick. Her father made sure of that. Plus there weren't even any windows! He couldn't already be here, she mused, her back now leaning against a wall. The only people here are the task force members and her father has already checked them... unless!

Aoko walked up to her father cautiously, brows furrowed as she followed his shadow. Grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around, she started to pull at his cheeks.

"O-ouch! A-ako, let go!" The inspected rubbed harshly at his cheeks when his daughter finally arrived to the conclusion that, no, KID was not disguised as her father and once more she was filled with a sense of disappointment. "What's gotten into you?"

A sheepish apology was all she gave before she shuffled off nervously and ashamed. She had nearly accused her father of being that stupid thief! She was a terrible detective! To think she thought her father was weak enough to be taken and replaced by- Was that a giggle? She stopped walking and looked sharply to her left as another giggle sounded.

A statue of an angel pushed up against the wall caught her attention as she once more heard the laughter. It almost seemed like the statue was laughing, but that wasn't possible. However, it could very well be coming from the ventilation shaft that the statue just happened to be suspiciously hiding.. Eyes narrowed in determination, Aoko dug her hands under the metal framing and pulled.

The screws were undone and it popped right off. Sliding it out from behind the statue, she tried to be quiet before she moved the heavy angel statue out of the way. The task force and her father didn't notice, she observed, but the giggles she had heard earlier came to an abrupt halt.

She climbed into the vent, confident she had the thief trapped as she wiggled towards the white blob in the distance. She heard the rustle of his cape and knew that she alerted him of her presence. He started to crawl away so she sped up, trying her hardest to catch up in the maze of vents.

With a right turn, she was getting closer, and with a straight path she could almost reach out and grab his shoe. Ah! She grabbed it! She caught the thief! Sucking in a deep breath of air, she marveled at the victory. To think Hakuba couldn't catch him but she could! With a grin, she shouted with all her might. "KID is in the vents!"

The thief stiffened and wiggled out of his shoe leaving it behind as he crawled forward once more, hand over his nose and mouth. A soft hiss filled the vent as purple smoke rose up from the white shoe Aoko held and its properties lulled her to sleep.

"Sorry, Ojou-san." She heard the thief whisper, his voice muffled by what she assumed was his gas mask. "It would appear I underestimated your detective skills. Better luck next time!" A red rose lay by her side, a miniature pillow tucked under her head.

* * *

 ** _Leave a review...?_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


End file.
